The Great Gatsby
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean, Seth, and Roman end up watching the remade version of the Great Gatsby. They get two minutes in the movie. However, one falls asleep, another leaves, and the other one is forced to finish watching the movie because he is to lazy to change the channel. One-shot.


A/N: I only had watched the remade version of the Great Gatsby in history junior year during our 'Roaring 20s' unit. I made my mom download it so I can finish watching it because she pulled me out of class. I hadn't watched it since although I remember parts of it. So…

* * *

_Some years ago_

For some reason, 'Saran Wrap' was written on the board in dry-erase marker. Some seniors was staring at the words and the others were whispering among themselves. Their economics teacher, Mrs. Evens, was correcting their tests.

"Is it just me, or does that say Satan Wrap?" A guy named Carson asked Dean.

Dean looked over at his 'elbow partner.' He wasn't sure what his friend Tony sees in Carson. "What?"

"Does that say Satan Wrap?" Carson repeated, sounding annoyed.

Dean looked at the words on the board. "That says saran wrap." Dean looked at Carson confused, "I'm going to say this once and only once. If you are seeing Lucifer's name in places where it doesn't belong, you're in some desperate need of some Jesus."

Carson scoffed, "Did your mother ever told you not to do drugs? If you do, you're the one that needs some Jesus."

Dean wanted to point out that everyone knows that Carson smokes weed. "My mom didn't teach me shit. I don't need Jesus, you're the one that needs Heaven."

The girl in front of them turned around and pointed at Carson, "You got told." Carson gaped at her and Dean looked at Mrs. Evens who sprayed some air freshener at the three of them with a scowl on her face.

* * *

_Present_

All Dean could do was look on in confusion as Triple H grabbed a bottle of fabric softener and spray him with it. Stephanie looked just as just as confused as Dean.

"You could've said no. There was no need to channel your inner Mrs. Evens and spray air freshener at me." Dean said a little offended.

"Mrs. Evens?" Stephanie asked. As far as she knew, she never heard of a 'Mrs. Evens.'

"She was my economics teacher. She sprayed students with air freshener when they're not paying attention. Or talking to loudly," Dean said. All Triple H can do was spray Dean again with the fabric softener. "Why do you carry fabric softener with you?"

Triple H sprayed him again and Dean took that as his cue to leave the office.

* * *

The next day they tried to see what movies were on.

"Change the channel," Roman said, after seeing the black and white title card of the Great Gatsby. It turned to color.

"I'm too lazy to reach over and grab the remote," Dean said. He stuck his arm out and let it drop, to prove his point.

The two other men looked at Seth, who had just fallen asleep and was drooling.

* * *

Roman left Dean twenty minutes into the movie. Dean was sure that Roman left to go to a bar to erase the twenty minutes he wasted by watching the movie.

"There should be a sex scene in here somewhere," Dean said to Seth, who was still asleep. Dean was sure that Seth was dreaming about women or something. He didn't want to know and he didn't care. "There's always a sex scene in these movies. Even though if there's not one, it's implied. I think." He shrugged and looked at the remote. "Just five feet," He reached for the remote and pulled back, "Not worth it."

* * *

"Bam. Random sex scene," Dean said. He pointed at the TV and looked at Seth, who was still asleep. "I told you." He nudged Seth with his elbow and Seth shifted. Seth's head moved to Dean's shoulder.

Dean just sighed and Seth wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. Dean refrained from pushing his friend away. Now he knows how Roman and Seth felt when he somehow ends up cuddling them in his sleep. But he hadn't done that in a month, or spoke Japanese in his sleep.

He never saw a dog look so embarrassed on TV before, when Nick was forced to listen to Tom and Myrtle's affair in the next room in the hotel.

* * *

He had nudged Seth off of him and made some popcorn. Dean was still too lazy to change the channel. Dean pointed at the TV, "Bam. Another random sex scene."

Dean looked at Seth, who was now snoring quietly. He flicked some popcorn at Seth, who didn't even move or make a sign that he noticed. He flicked more popcorn at Seth's body.

* * *

"You're still watching that?" Roman asked, walking in the room sober. Dean guessed that Roman just went for a drive instead of going to a bar.

Dean just flicked some popcorn at Roman, who just glared. "Shh. Seth's still asleep." He pointed at Seth, who had at least thirty pieces of popcorn covering his body.

"Why is there popcorn on him?" Roman asked out of curiosity.

"Those are the burnt pieces," Dean said, waving his hand around. He proceeded to lick his hand and stuck it in the bag and Roman looked on in disgust. Dean gave Roman a death glare, "This is my grub bitch."

Roman rolled his eyes and went in the bathroom.

* * *

Roman looked up when Dean started laughing, "I shouldn't laugh at Myrtle's death scene. But I can't help it when they play that music and she has that goddamn face on."

Roman rolled his eyes when Dean flicked more popcorn at Seth who was still asleep and had to ask, "Why?"

Dean shrugged, "He fell asleep first." Dean looked like he got an idea, "We should draw a mustache on his face."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"That was something my parents decided upon. Whoever fell asleep first has to have a mustache drawn on our face. I held the record of an entire year," Dean said and smiled.

"Fascinating," Roman said. "Even though I don't care."

Dean threw popcorn at him and Roman threw it back at him. It resulted it the two men throwing popcorn at each other.

Seth sat up, drowsy. He noticed the popcorn rolling off of his body, "What? What did I miss?" There was the replay of Myrtle's death scene and Seth pointed and laughed. "Did they really have to add in that music? With that face?" Seth noticed the popcorn throwing and lied back down on the couch. "I'm going back to bed." He fell asleep again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the first scene doesn't add anything to the story. The movie that Dean was originally going to watch was the Titanic, but I never watched the movie. So I went with the Great Gatsby because I actually seen that movie.


End file.
